hh_seasonsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jack (S3)
Jack, or known by his Minecraft user, JackSucksAtMC, was a participant in HH Season 3, and was a major character to the plotline. He was the leader of the 'baddies', the Vampires. History Start Jack started Harmony Hollow S3 as a new player. Scott had invited him to join, and he originally said no. Then Scott suggested the idea of doing the series with Becky, his IRL girlfriend, but since Becky was busy, they never did an episode together. He did the series solo. At first he had beef with Callum/Seapeekay for "messing with his picture". Quoting "He'll regret ever messing with my picture, I mean what is this pose, Callum?" This was until Episode 3, where he became a vampire by seeing what the fangs in his hand would do. He, believe it or not, immediately regretted that decision once he actually turned in to a vampire and couldn't be out in daylight. He says to his fans that he wish he didn't "shove fangs up his nose" and wanted to be normal again. Callum had also turned himself in to a vampire, making them slowly become friends. However, after that, his fans convinced him to keep being a vampire and looked forward to cool things he could do as a vampire. Jack, listening to his fans, took the opportunity and became to be the leader of F.A.N.G. (Friends and Nice Guys) Middle Jack at this point had a close relationship with his co-leader, Callum. They did a collab whenever they could and it would usually be pranking or whatnot. Jack often spent vampire days pranking and ordering people around in the server. Eventually, they got Nicola to join the Vampires, and the two both kept her locked in a Vampire Dungeon until the initiation was finished. At one point, Jack willingly decorated Callum's house and placed down an engagement ring for him to congratulate him and his fiancee on getting married. Callum took it as a joke and Jack proposing to him and he put a sign at Jack's house just saying "I accept." Jack knew Callum was playing around but nonetheless asked his viewers if they wanted to see a wedding between the two, as it is a running gag in Harmony Hollow for a wedding to take place every season. At this point, he had a somewhat peace with Scott. The two agreed they didn't want their series all about pranking and took a break from each-other. This all started again when Scott had broke into his vampire base. The war was back on. He pranked Britt into thinking a Sanguinare Injection was something Scott gifted her and told her it would rank her up a level. Britt, following the script, took the injection and transferred into a Vampire. Callum, however, not long after, became a Hunter. This really shattered Jack, apparently, quoting, "This was my face when I figured out you betrayed me and all we ever had." However, despite Callum joining the Hunters, they continued to collab. It was unsure on what they were going to do with the engagement ring as Callum kept telling Jack to hold on to it, which disheartened Jack slightly. They had what they described as a "Romeo and Juliet" relationship. End Eventually, the war was happening. Jack took his team in and they fought the Hunters. Jack never died himself and had to rescue his team a couple of times. He did get low at one point and travelled back to their house - where he got more blood to regenerate. His team broke free and during the day he had to do a "sit down" back he got nausea whenever he went into the sun. This is where Callum attacked him and he believably one-shotted him with his Vampire Rage. At the end, Scott and Jack had a 1v1. They both described themselves really bad at this and then, that's when Callum interfered. He told them both to stop the violence and proposed to Jack. This really shocked the viewers of both channels and it was a major plot twist. Viewers were happy none the less as their were a lot of Jallum shippers. The end of Harmony Hollow ended with Jack getting married to a hunter, someone from the opposing team. Scott was the priest and they all left the server together, happily. Trivia * Jack clarified himself that a lot of Harmony Hollow was scripted. There was no 'real beef' between Scott and him and the only 'real tension' was when he invaded Scott's secret base. * His viewers enjoyed his collabs with Callum so much they did a series succeeding it after. Unfortunately ReVamped ended with not much episodes as the server shut down and he could not get it back. * In Harmony Hollow, Jack made a lot of everlasting friendships, such as with Callum, Nicola and Scott. He says he does not regret doing the series. * Jack was famous in this series for accidentally killing a numerous amount of pets. * His ship with Callum, also known as Jallum, grew popular in this series, despite Callum already being shipped with Oli (TheOrionSound). Jallum however did get some backlash from Jack and Callum's viewers who were anti-LGBT or "Seapeesound" shippers. Jack and Callum seem to be supporting allies of the LGBT community so they decided they would get married for the jokes nonetheless. It is only in Minecraft though and not in real life as they both have girlfriends. * It is unknown if they are still married in Season 4, as Jack said himself it doesn't carry through series', however there are references to the ship in Season 4, like when he found a rose and said he was going to give it to his "boy over there" referring to Callum. * Jack is now notorious throughout multiple series' such as One Life and Harmony Hollow ''Season 4'' for causing trouble. When Jack is in a server and allowed to kill other people, prank, and gets modded stuff which causes for good pranks, he regularly gets tweeted because he's a 'troller'. It is assumed viewers think this because of HH S3 and his 'Hacker Trolling' series. Category:Vampires Category:Leader Category:Season 3 Participants Category:Males